


Вызов

by Walter_K



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Как знал, что не надо было давать код от своей комнаты никаким Ваако.
Relationships: Dame Vaako/Riddick
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини M-E





	Вызов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alpha Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789) by [BridgetMcKennitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt). 



Очнувшись и обнаружив, что лежит привязанным к кровати по рукам и ногам, Риддик чертыхнулся. Как знал, что не надо было давать код от своей комнаты никаким Ваако, пусть и спал с ними обоими на постоянной основе. Ваако — некромонгеры, а значит, им нельзя доверять, вообще никак.

— Как хорошо, что ты очнулся. Сегодня я придумала для тебя кое-что особенное, — волной прокатился по нему голос Дейм Ваако. Риддик дернул головой на сторону и увидел ее, стоящую у кровати — голую и прекрасную, как и всегда.

— Где твой муж?

Она улыбнулась.

— Занят тренировками новообращенных кадетов. Сейчас только мы с тобой.

Недовольно прорычав, он подергал за веревки. Те были крепкие и не поддались ни на дюйм. Нескоро ему удастся выпутаться.

— Леди…

Пренебрежительно махнув рукой, Дейм Ваако направилась к своей коробочке на другом конце комнаты.

— Тебе понравится. — Она опустилась на колени, открыла коробку и извлекла оттуда что-то — Риддик никак не мог пока рассмотреть, что именно. — Все откладывала на потом. — Она обернулась и одарила Риддика холодным взглядом. — Расслабься, лорд маршал. Возможно, тебе даже понравится.

— Что-то я сомневаюсь. — Он наблюдал, как Дейм Ваако надевает на пояс какое-то приспособление. Похожее на... — Это еще что такое?

Дейм Ваако хмыкнула, подойдя ближе.

— Это? Этой штукой я собираюсь тебя выебать. Надеюсь, ты не против, что свою форму он обрел не без некоторой помощи Ваако.

— Я тебе шею сверну, если приблизишься ко мне с этой хренью, — огрызнулся Риддик.

— Нет, не свернешь. — Она забралась на кровать и поползла вперед, пока не оказалась у него между ног. — И никакая боль в твоих кишках меня не остановит. Выебу тебя, да и все.

Риддик снова безрезультатно попытался вырваться из связывающих его запястья и щиколотки пут. А потом между ног, точнее, в заднице, что-то захлюпало. Он встретился взглядом с Дейм Ваако, и та приподняла бровь.

— Потом сразу же сменю входной код. Одно дело — связать, другое — совать в меня пальцы, пока я без сознания!

Она пожала плечами и принялась обмазывать свое приспособление лубрикантом, скорее всего, тем же, который уже испробовала на нем прежде.

— Я бы выебала тебя пожестче, но, боюсь, ты не настолько любишь боль, как мы. Готов?

Она ухмыльнулась, и Риддик оскалился.

— Делай, что хочешь, леди, но когда закончишь, втрахаю тебя в матрас.

— Как будто я этого не хочу. — Она облизнула губы, сжала в руке основание приспособления и приткнула его ко входу. — Отнесись к этому как к вызову, лорд маршал. Если сможешь трахнуть меня жестче, чем я тебя, то разрешу сделать с Ваако все, что сердце пожелает.

Риддик снова оскалился, и в мозгу стала формироваться кое-какая идея.

— Ладно, леди. Я принимаю вызов.

Дейм Ваако рассмеялась и толкнулась внутрь.


End file.
